


Iron Army

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: From The Ashes [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Jeremy was just getting use to things so life had to throw him a curve ball and so does Elena.





	1. Chapter 1

Caroline sipped her coffee as she waited, it was just gone twelve, the time Jeremy said he'd be there but he'd also noted that he might be a little late because he had to close up the Grill last night.

But to Jeremy half an hour wasn't a little late so the blond took out her phone.

_The number you have dialed can not be reached._

Ok so maybe Jeremy had been tired enough that he hadn't charged his phone last night and was still asleep. Caroline downed the rest of her drink and started the short walk to the Gilbert home.

The door was locked so she used her key.

The house was silent, the only sound the buzz of electrics but there was no breathe, no heartbeat, it was as quiet as the world ever got to a vampire.

"Okay Caroline, keep it together, he's probably just with the Mikaelsons." She made herself relax but couldn't get rid of the dread that had taken a hold. She just hoped it was Mystic Falls' brand of paranoia.

She decided to use her vampire speed to reach the Original's home.

She knocked, breathing as evenly as possible to the point someone would think she were a human sleeping but she was far to anxious.

Elijah answered the door smiling at her but there was a question in his gaze.

"Hey Elijah, is Jeremy here?" She forced her leg to stay still rather than jigging up and down.

"No, he hasn't been here for a few days."

Caroline bit down on her lip, her foot starting to move as she hugged herself. Firm hands, rested on her shoulders, blue eyes looking at her with concern and lingering worry.

"He was suppose to meet me for lunch and he said he might be a little late, that's five or ten minutes, not half an hour. I called and it went to voicemail and when I went to his house, there was nothing. I mean I just thought he might have slept in and forgotten to charge his phone because he closed up at the Grill but..." She trailed off, biting on her lip again as her eyes darken to black in fear for the first time.

Elijah brought his hand up firmly cupping her jaw so their eyes met.

"Calm down." The compulsion had the desired affect and she took a deep shuddering breathe as she looked at the original. "Go to the boarding house and see if Elena has anything to do with this and ask miss Bennett about tracking Jeremy if we can't find him." Caroline nodded her head and left without question while the original decided to visit the Grill, apparently the place had been closed up normally but dread settled in his chest.

Jeremy's things had been taken except for one thing. As Elijah left holding the teens sketch book he knew Jeremy hadn't left the bar voluntarily, to an artist like him, his sketch book was an extension of himself. Jeremy would no more leave it behind than Niklaus would forget to take his painting tools when he relocated.

Already the bar was swarmed in other scents, not to mention the ones from yesterday so instead he decided to do something all the Original siblings had promised never to. He pulled on his reserve of magic, feeling it pull the strength from the earth and his last feeding as he cast the spell. He could feel something on his chest, a rune that helped to centre his magic, making it far less taxing and it brought a little smile to his lips.

The world around him faded until darkness wrapped around him like a blanket. The Grill was empty except for Jeremy and the elder Salvatore and as he listened to their banter, their voices sounding as if they were underwater, he couldn't help but smile at hearing the sharp and cheeky wit the Gilbert didn't often use with him, it was usually reserved for Niklaus and Kol instead.

He saw as the vampire moved inside at their fastest pace, hands gripping Damon's head and giving a sharp twist, Jeremy only just had enough time to realise that the vampire had been hurt and Elijah snarled as he looked at the attacker.

It took everything he had to remember that this was the past, that he couldn't just rip their throat out and save his lover. He pulled it all together in time for the night to return to day and to anyone around him it would be as if nothing had happened, time had not even passed from the start of the vision to it's end.

He held onto the burning fury and desperate hunger as he walked past all the humans until he could safely us his vampire speed and make his way home.

He could feel the beast pushing forward, wanting to feed but also destroy, to find their human and rip the vampire who had taken him apart.

The first of his siblings he met was Kol who took one look at his older brother and realised what he'd done. The younger stepped closer, arms circling his brother's waist as he tilted his head to the side, exposing his throat.

Elijah trailed his fingers over the exposed flesh, feeling the shiver it invoked, the human smiling as the beast purred in satisfaction and it was all the more satisfied as the rich blood of an original burst onto his tongue.

A single arm circled the lithe frame in front of him and pulled him closer, biting down a little harder, where the blood flowed thicker and the skin more sensitive.

Kol shivered, the sharp spark of pain feeling incredible as he let his arms curl around Elijah's broad shoulders and enjoyed the thrill of pleasure it shot through his veins. He moaned, head dropping forward when a blood warmed tongue flickered over the wound, fangs gone and soft lips ghosting over his throat.

Elijah pulled back with a small chuckle, they did enjoy torturing their little brother.

"Elijah, why did you use your magic?" Rebekah approached, Finn and Niklaus behind her and it sobered the noble vampire, the beast inside snarling louder than ever.

"To see what happened to Jeremy." That caught all of their attention and they coiled like the animals they were, ready to spring and destroy the threat. "Miss Forbes was here earlier, he missed a prier engagement, and she wasn't able to reach him on his phone nor was he at home. I cast the spell at the Grill."

He felt the beast rise up again, so close to snapping and harming someone, even if it wasn't the person he wanted. He felt the beast calm as Rebekah nuzzled into his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"His sketch book was still there. Katerina took him last night after snapping Damon Salvatore's neck." He growled a little, squeezing Rebekah tighter, like an anchor in the storm.

"What did she do to him?" Finn's eyes were completely black and his tongue ran over the sharp fangs.

"Snapped his neck." They all snarled before Kol grabbed Finn's hand and pulled the sketch book away from Elijah's grip before they made their way upstairs. Niklaus instead decided to use his contacts to see if he could find where the former doppelgänger was hiding and everyone of them felt dread twisting their hearts as they prayed to the goddess for their humans safe return.

None of them were quite sure how long it was until Kol's cheer came from upstairs and the relieved laugh from Finn before they rushed downstairs, both quickly drinking a few blood bags before turning to their siblings.

"We know where he is."


	2. Chapter 2

Pain radiated through the other side of his face as Katherine hit him again, a smirk twisting her otherwise beautiful face into something ugly.

"If you want to talk maybe you should be sure I don't have a concussion." He muttered, taking a few deep breaths as the vampire frowned, no doubt wondering why his jaw wasn't broken. She had no way of knowing about the invisible shielding runes on his skin, he was getting damn good at those.

"Well then let's talk little Gilbert." She taunted before gripping his hair and pulling on it, making his head bend back at a painful angle. "I leave Mystic Falls thinking I'll never hear about it again but then I hear a little rumour, can you guess what it is?" She shook his head and laughed as he acted like a rag doll making him hiss in pain.

"All the Original siblings are awake?" He somehow managed to keep his voice calm, he could have been talking about the weather for all anyone knew.

"That was part of it." She smiled sweetly, like she were a proud teacher who's dumb student had gotten a question right. "The other part was that they had gotten themselves a little whore and look who I found, you."

The sting of the slap gave way to a burn that spread through the right side of his face and didn't settle. He was going to have a hell of a bruise.

"Now what would the Original's want with a screw up like you?" Katherine snarled at him towards the end before she reined in her composure give him a sweet smile but Jeremy saw the shark like edge to it, the ocean of hate in her eyes, Jeremy almost pitied her. Mainly though he wanted to see her in pieces after Nik's venom burned through her veins and made her see her worst nightmares.

"I'm pretty and a good fuck." He shrugged his shoulders a little before he smiled at her, but it was vicious and cruel. "But you don't want to know why they want me, you want to know why Elijah is interested in me because your petty little ego can't handle even your former lover taking an interest in a screw up like me."

Her eyes went black, her fangs gleaming in the dim light before pain burned through the side of his throat and the world quickly went dark.

Waking up it was with a groan, his neck hadn't completely healed and it still pulled and burned as he looked up, seeing the narcissistic vampire bitch pacing back and forth, she looked panicked, maybe it had finally occurred to her that the Mikaelsons would come looking for him.

"Do you want to know the real reason they like me?" The vampire whipped her head around and looked at him slowly, calculating before giving a slow nod, eyes narrowed. "They like me because I see them, not the masks, not just the monsters everyone thinks they are. I see them and that's what I want."

Under the stoney mask he could see her confusion and it made him smile just a little. It felt like a victory that these vampire who were so strong, so old and with so much knowledge were still so oblivious to the truth. The fact that he had one up on Katherine was all the better.

"I want to be around them because of the people they are, not for what they can offer me. I like Finn because of his quiet intelligence, his love of learning and seeing the life and wonder in everything, ironic for a vampire." He chuckled before the pain radiated through him again, more blood spilled from the wound.

"I like Elijah for his calm and easy nature, the way he can control and shape everything around him without stopping it, and for making me feel safe no matter what's happening. I can trust him with anything and it will stay locked away from the rest of the world because that's the kind of person Elijah is." He saw Katherine twitch, almost shame, because she let that go, Klaus only wanted to kill her back then for playing his brother.

"Klaus is like me, he's an artist at heart who can read everyone as if they were made of glass and it makes it almost impossible to trust but because of it we understand each other." Jeremy paused smiling a little dreamily but was smacked out of it by the former doppelgänger who glared down at him. He spat the blood welling in his mouth at her, smiling as she snarled.

"Then there's Kol, a ball of chaotic energy that just wants to enjoy life to the fullest, a bit like Rebekah who just wants to feel like she belongs but at the heart of it all each one of them is an incredibly sweet piece of a broken puzzle wrapped in armour and I'll do everything I can to put them back together, that's why they keep me."

There was that fury again, the beast driven by human emotion before the pain screamed through his neck once more.

Waking up like that really sucked and he was getting really sick of it, that pure hatred he had for the vampric doppelgänger was coming back with a vengeance and he wished he were better at spells, there was a lovely one that melted peoples insides he'd love to try. Geez he'd been spending to long around Kol as he smiled at the thought of her coughing up her own organs.

"Careful Jere, I might think you're making fun of me."

The bitch was suddenly in front of him with a sharp knife and she pressed it just below his ears, barley avoiding the artery. Jeremy breathed deeply and evenly, the pain to intense to help him relax but not harsh enough to truly bother him, being a masochist had some advantages.

The lethal point of the cool blade moved slowly, curving a little before making a smooth line down his neck until it reached chest, then it curved around his pectoral and slowly carved into his skin. He felt sick as her tongue licked away the blood, his gag reflex kicking in and his stomach churning.

"No I'm just wondering what the Mikealson's will do to you when they get their hands on you." He grinned sharply, watching as she froze, the point of the blade resting just bellow and to the side of his heart. Her head snapped back so she could look at him, naked fear in her eyes and he relished it.

"I can't wait to watch them rip you apart and smelling my blood is only going to make them angrier." He watched with sick satisfaction as she paled in that subtle way of vampires, the fear burning brighter in her otherwise cruel and dead eyes. "After all I'm _their_ human, taking me will make them angry enough to rip out your heart but this."

His grin was almost feral and she flinched.

"They're are going to destroy you Katerina and there isn't anything you can do about it." He almost giggled, feeling a little manic, his logical side said it was his minds way of getting through the pain and not going into panic mode at being restrained and vulnerable but he could feel the animal in him rising up, thirsty to spill blood and taste flesh. The primal side of him wanted to feel what little life was left in her fade away and crumble under his hands.

Katherine however was panicking, she hadn't thought that even if they only kept him as a whore that they'd still be possessive, that she was damaging their property and she knew that she wouldn't be able to escape them if found. Even more if he was truly more than a whore, if they actually cared for him she would be lucky just to die.

She drove the knife forward and watched as the light faded from his eyes with a deep satisfaction before she returned to pacing, she knew the moment she left the warded room they'd find her and if they found out she'd killed their toy three times. She shivered, thinking about how she could play Elijah to keep her alive.

She finally smiled when she had her plan together, she knew exactly how to get the love sick Original to play her game.


	3. Chapter 3

All five vampires smelled the blood first, some of it bitter and dry while some of it was on the fresher side, still sweet and enticing.

The could also hear someone breathing, the pattern and depth didn't match their Gilbert and the heartbeat was that of a vampire and they all held back snarls, Katerina better have moved Jeremy somewhere else in the last few minutes as the siblings stalked through the forest, hearts and breathe still as they were silent, the beasts holding on a thread, only the knowledge they could hurt Jeremy keeping them at bay.

Entering the run down home they followed the sounds of the vampire pacing to the basement and what they saw did make them snarl.

Crimson soaked Jeremy's cut shirt, his throat an ugly mess of flesh and dried blood, the same substance staining his lips and the final mark that unleashed the beast was the small silver dagger, twisted up into the mortals heart.

Niklaus felt the wolf come out in full, shifting in a single fluid movement, he didn't even feel his bones as they snapped and changed because the wolf had already latched onto it's prey and grabbed her by the throat, shaking her like a rag doll and relishing in the taste of her blood and the way her screams of agony echoed off the brick walls.

He threw her away and watched with an almost glee as she slammed against the wall, the bricks cracking under the force but she wasn't there for long as Rebekah grabbed her hair, twisting it so hard it all ripped out and the shriek Katherine made was music to their ears.

Kol was next as he grabbed her hand, crushing it before giving a sharp twist, taking her hand clean off and leaving a bloody torn stump.

Finn drove the knife that had been in Jeremy's chest into her stomach and twisted listening to her scream, his black eyes glinting and the last of all was Elijah.

The noble vampire crouched before her, an easy, almost loving smile on his face as he let his finger tips slide over her cheek and Katherine looked at him with such hope that the others laughed just before his hand punched through her chest, curling around her heart, ripping it out and leaving her truly dead on the floor.

Their eyes cleared until they were human and they heard the whining of the wolf that drew them back to their human, all of them relieved to see the ring on his finger.

Jeremy woke up again, really hating it but also breathing a sigh of relief as he looked up at the ceiling, he'd recognise the Mikaelson's home no matter what state he was in.

He felt a warm comforting weight on his chest and looked down and saw the blond wolf with stormy blue eyes and it made his heart race, a primal fear spiking through him that he couldn't control, the same that came with seeing a vampire. It was thrill he enjoyed and then there was his inner artist that marvelled at the incredible creature in front of him.

It took him a moment to move, running his hand through the silky fur and enjoying it beneath his fingers, smiling as soft eyes fluttered shut under his ministration.

Nik moved, gently shaking his head to dislodge the humans hand and crawled up until his head rested on the teen's shoulder. Jeremy just curled his arm around the wolf's neck, pressing a kiss to his muzzle as the rest of the original's entered his room. Yes he'd started thinking of it as his room.

"Hey guys, what day is it?" He was glad when they laughed, even if it was a little lacklustre but he'd take what he could get.

"Still Saturday, Caroline came to us after you didn't attend lunch." Elijah smiled, sitting beside their human.

"Remind me to bake her a cake." They all laughed at that before Jeremy frowned, looking between Elijah, Kol and Finn. "Did, did you guys use magic to find me?"

They all looked a little guilty and incredibly pleased, glad to feel their magic again after so long.

"Indeed." Elijah confirmed. "It was draining but manageable." And they all smiled at his sigh of relief, of course he was more worried about them even through he was the one who had been captured and tortured, well what else could you call being killed multiple times?

"Those runes you gave us were a great help." Kol smirked, loving the way Jeremy blushed. As if they wouldn't realise.

Klaus suddenly changed back, still dressed thanks to one of those runes that would save a small fortune in clothing now that the hybrid remembered why he liked being in his wolf form.

Finn laughed a little as Jeremy grumbled something about insufferable reckless vampires before the vampire leaned against Niklaus back, gently sinking his fangs through his brothers flesh. The hybrid then moved exposing his neck to the human who happily latched onto it.

Drawing patterns with his tongue, sucking and nipping in just the right way to make the hybrid moan.

"Ew! Gross!" Rebekah ran at the room making her brothers chuckle, Jeremy pulling away to laugh before he licked away the remaining droplets and leaned back in bed, stretching out like a cat as his remaining wounds healed.

"Any chance of some food when I'm done in the shower?" He bit his lip, eyes full of mirth and half way to a cheeky grin. It drew more laughs from the vampires before they kissed him one after the other and left.

"Oh and Jeremy do call miss Forbes, she's rather worried even though we told her you were found." Elijah gave a bright smile and closed the door behind himself.

The human enjoyed his shower, the hot water soothing his muscles and erasing the tight feeling of dried blood on his skin, it was a sensation he rather hated, he just usually put up with it because the cause was so pleasurable.

Once he was freed from the grime of the past day he dried off and got dressed into a pair of sweatpants, Finn's if he was correct. He also found his phone fully charged on the night stand.

He hit speed-dial 6.

"Jere!" Caroline's voice squealed from the other end, exited and relieved.

"Hey Care." The human chuckled as he brought the phone back to his ear. "Thank you by the way."

It was great to hear the blond ramble, saying how she had to do it and how he shouldn't worry her so much, vampires aren't suppose to be able to have heart attacks and there better be a cake in her future.

He laughed at that, bright and loud before he heard Caroline's annoyed hissed.

"Jeremy! Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they? Why did you call Caroline!? We'll come-"

He hung up suddenly feeling sick and he curled on his side, tears sliding down his cheeks because of course when Elena decided to show concern it wasn't because she really cared, it was because she wanted to prove she was right. Then she had the nerve to get angry because he didn't turn to her, even though Elena had been the one that chose to break away.

Did she really think he was that pathetic or herself that important? But of course she did, to Elena as her little brother he had to be inferior because she couldn't be beaten by him in any way and she would always see herself as the centre of everyone's universe, even if she didn't realise it.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Rebekah, the blond pulled him up gently before wrapping him in a big, warm hug before handing him a shirt so he could go down stairs, 'without being jumped'.

It was exactly what he needed to hear as he burst out laughing, fresh tears appearing in his mirth before he managed to walk down the stairs, pulling Elijah's t-shirt over his head.

When he reached the kitchen there wasn't a moment where Jeremy couldn't feel someone against him, a thigh pressed against his own, a hand snaking under his shirt or even lips against his throat or cheek.

It was reassuring, not only for himself but also for them, the vampires hadn't felt fear like that in so long and it was usually inspired by Mikael getting to close, the dread that had flowed through them, seeing Jeremy slumped over in that basement. The puddle of blood beneath his chair and then there had been the agonising wait.

The reason they'd waited to go to Jeremy rather than rushing the moment he had woken was to wipe away the tears because by the goddess Jeremy had turned them soft.

They all knew it especially when Jeremy said he had to leave to get ready for work, he'd just rolled his eyes and said one of them should come with him.

Turns out Elijah had business to take care of, Rebekah had work to do so the other three decided they'd tag along, this was either going to be fun or be a complete disaster, maybe both.


	4. Chapter 4

The night at the Grill was hilarious. Klaus and Kol had set in on making him as jealous as possible by flirting and charming every girl around them, and some of the guys. No one would have thought anything of it if Jeremy hadn't noticed the little looks they kept shooting him.

It seemed that the two vampires were trying to make the human jealous and were getting more and more frustrated as it didn't work so became more obvious, Klaus even kissing one of the guys before going off with him, after seeing the flash of hunger in their humans eyes, well wasn't that interesting. After that Kol just grabbed the nearest girl, grinning widely and shot his favourite brunette a look that promised a lot of fun later on.

"I don't know if you're evil but you are certainly a genius." Finn smiled at the teen, pulling him forward to place a firm but short kiss on his lips, unlike some of his siblings he wouldn't distract him from his work.

It was a busy night, Saturday's always were and Jeremy was closing up. It was only as everyone left that the two finally could talk but they chose instead to enjoy the quiet, the jukebox playing softly in the background.

When Jeremy turned off the last of the lights and they left it was to perfect silence, or at least as close as it could be, Finn's arm circled around the teen's waist.

By the time they'd reached the forest Jeremy was snuggled into the vampire's shoulder, enjoying the soft cold breeze on one side and the pleasant warmth on the other.

He never even realised that he'd started singing, 'Come Little Children' sliding off his tongue and filling the air with it's soft haunting melody.

Only when he's finished did he see the look of wonder Finn was giving him and Jeremy blushed deeply, he didn't make a habit of singing for others, his voice use to be horrible before puberty hit. He shouldn't have been so surprised when the vampire pushed him against a tree, soft lips claiming his own slow and passionate kiss that made Jeremy's blood sing. The firm hands under his shirt making him shiver, mapping his skin like it was a treasure.

The trail down his neck burned and it made him moan.

"Finn." His breath hitched and he clutched at the vampires shoulders as sharp fangs skimmed his throat where the pulse beat fast. "Please." And he didn't know whether he was asking to be bitten or fucked but he really didn't care.

The original spun him around suddenly, mouldung them together and he groaned, feeling every inch against his back including the hard length sliding against his ass.

"Beautiful." He shivered as the husky voice glided over him, rocking his hips to get something, pushing the vampire to move, feeling a hand slip into his pocket for the packet of lube. He held back a moan, he'd been wanting Finn for longer then he'd admit but didn't want to push.

He felt a strong arm wrap around his chest as the other pulled his jeans down before long, slick fingers glided over his hole, working him open slowly as human teeth worried his neck, the vampire claiming the human as his own.

When Finn slid into him he shuddered, feeling every vein and ridge of the length that was filling him, a soft mewl escaping.

"Gorgeous." The soft purr was followed by a harsh nip of teeth as the vampire started moving. Strong and slow that made him moan, head tilted back against Finn's shoulder who swallowed the sounds, devouring his lover's lips like the finest wine.

Jeremy closed his eyes, threading his finger through the vampires hair and enjoying the building waves of pleasure that made him feel like he was burning up in the best way possible, body singing.

He was so close, feeling everything, the heat from his lovers skin, the cool air of the forest, his racing pulse and the delectable length that was making him shudder and tremble and the blunt teeth that once again worked his throat.

Suddenly the world exploded in colour, pleasure flooding through his whole body and when it finally cleared, his whole body shuddering as he road the waves back down.

As the pleasure faded the sting of the bite made itself known, hot breath fanning the sensitive bruised flesh. He felt completely high. Every sense was expanded and he could still feel every inch of the vampire, the scent of pine and something spicy filling lungs and he knew it was the man holding him.

And as much as they loathed to pull apart they knew they had to, the middle of the forest in a town known for vampires and werewolves wasn't the most appropriate place.

Then Jeremy muttered a spell, cleaning himself up.

"Useful." Finn chuckled, pulling the now fully dressed human into his arms, kissing him deeply as the human's arms wound around his neck.

Jeremy hummed his agreement, sliding his tongue passed full lips and making the vampire moan and pull them closer.

"Well this is interesting."

The two bolted apart, turning quickly to see a beautiful woman with flowing red hair, there was an air about her that reminded Jeremy of Damon only without the kindness. Where Damon would stop an attack and turn his rage onto the villain, she would sit back and watch.

But as the human looked at her something like dread coiled in stomach, he should know exactly who this is and whoever she was, it couldn't be good.

"Sage." As Finn gave him the answer every muscle in his body locked. This was her, the same malicious bitch who had played Finn, acting sweet while slaughtering dozens behind his back, the other Mikaelsons had never told their brother that truth.

It took everything in him to move, taking his vampires hand, and they were as much his as he was theirs.

"Finn, lets go home, we can do this tomorrow." The vampires turned to him, one glaring while the other searched his face. It was a tense moment before the original leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lovers lip, curling an arm around his waist in the same moment.

"I believe Jeremy is correct." He turned to Sage who looked at him in shock, so Sage truly was Finn's Katerina, and Jeremy wasn't going to let her get him. "We can continue this tomorrow, perhaps meet at the Grill, noon should we say."

It wasn't much of a question but the turned vampire nodded once but Jeremy barely got the chance to see because he was suddenly moving at vampire speed.

The next thing he knew he was on the Mikaelsons front step and Finn was shaking. He gently took his hand and pulled him inside and up to his room.

The human slowly coaxed the vampire out of his clothes and into bed, kissing him softly one last time for the night, he needed to make a call.

It didn't take Damon long to pick up the phone and the human was in Elijah's room with said vampire.

"Little Gilbert! What can I do for you?" The was cheer and mocking in the Salvatore's voice with a hint of relief.

"You wouldn't happen to know a five eight vampiress with red hair called Sage would you?" He didn't bother trying to hide the myriad of emotions that bled into his voice. Elijah was suddenly at his side, looking him over with concern

"What do you want to know?" Damon was obviously frowning, his own worry evident.

"Everything."

Jeremy knew it would be a long night but he didn't feel it. His mind was racing to much to notice the fatigue that should have set in as he finished with Damon and set about interrogating Elijah.

The Original told all he could and watched as the human paced the room until the early hours, waiting for him to sort out whatever was going on in that genius head of his, growing more concerned as time slipped by.

In the end Elijah stripped the human and himself to their underwear and dragged Jeremy to Finn's room. It was only when the Gilbert was sandwiched between the two brothers, their arms holding him tightly that he was able to switch off. His mind finally slowing until sleep could take over, lulling him into a peaceful sleep.

It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise when he woke up hours later to find Klaus and Kol also with them, something warm pulsing in his chest as he closed his eyes again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at the Grill was not one Finn would ever enjoy.

He could see why his family was so against Sage, she was hedonistic but also selfish. If it was between saving herself or helping Finn she'd run for the hills and leave him to die, in reality she'd already done it.

And if he could give her something she would expect it, demand it, no matter what it was even if it meant destroying his siblings and he was never more thankful for their incredible human. Jeremy was everything they needed and more importantly, even if they weren't lovers, the teen would have done everything possible to help them through and never asked for anything. It took everything in him not to go up to the brunette bartender and kiss him breathless, thanking him and claiming him in one.

The vampire shook it away while Sage spoke to him, there was a genuine love in her voice but there was a sour note beneath it that he'd been to blind to notice.

"Enough Sage." The red-head stared at him in shock, though it wasn't evident to those around them, he knew that Jeremy was watching them from where he was serving drinks. It gave him a strength that made no sense but he treasured it, just like the human himself.

"What we once had is long gone. You moved on as did I." His tone was firm, not harsh but it left no room for question as the turned vampire stared at him. "I am sorry you came all this way to see me but I won't change my mind."

It looked like it took everything in her not to strike the original as she stood just a little to fast, storming out of the building.

It was the last piece of the puzzle that Finn needed because watching her walk away didn't hurt. It felt like he had a knew start, in a new century back together with his family. Sage had been the last tether to his old life and without her he was completely free.

On the other side of the bar Elijah sat sipping his drink, he wasn't at all surprised when the doppelgänger slipped into the seat opposite him, the hard, furious lines of her face making look like a petulant toddler, it was rather amusing.

"Miss Gilbert." He acknowledged her but made no further enquire, hearing her teeth grind in annoyance as she realised that he no longer cared for her, that she was of little to no importance to him.

"What did you do?" Hearing that voice snap was all the more irritating than before. He turned slowly, uninterested in the girl before him. She fumed and there was figurative steam coming out of her ears as her skin turned bright red.

"What did you do to my brother? How did you turn him against me?" The doppelgänger was hissing now, losing her temper just because she wasn't getting what she wanted.

"I thought he wasn't your brother?" Elijah forced himself to stay relaxed, even as he wanted to shoot forward and rip her throat out. She'd hurt Jeremy and the beast begged to do to her what they had done to Katerina, only taking more time to the end result. It only took a single glance at his lover to calm the beast within, remembering why the doppelgänger was still breathing.

"Of course he is, he just needs to come to his senses!" He would have snapped if a firm hand didn't curl around his shoulder, soft lips brushing against his temple for a moment as Finn took his own seat.

"Jeremy is not the one who needs to come to his senses, that would be you Miss Gilbert."He spoke plainly, eyes burrowing into her pathetic little soul even if it changed nothing. "Not only is your perception distorted by an inflated sense of self you are under the delusion that the world revolves around you."

Elena's eyes started to dart between them, suddenly unsettled by being confronted by two of them. Elijah she thought she knew, she could make him listen, understand, tell the truth. Having Finn there was something she didn't know how to deal with. But of course Elena would never realise that she was completely and utterly wrong when it came to Elijah, just the same way Katherine had been.

"I believe we are done here Miss Gilbert, leave and don't return until you come to your senses." Elijah's voice was completely detached and they heard her pulse rate increase, her temper making it's self known as she stormed off.

Elijah let his hand drift across and weave with his brothers, squeezing his hand as both a thank you and support. Neither were surprised when Jeremy suddenly appeared, placing two drinks before them and on the napkins beneath were to caricatures of the women they'd just spoke with, morphed into goblins.

Neither brother could stop the raucous laughter that escaped, ignoring the looks other patrons shot the normally composed brothers. The only one they cared for was the bright grin on their pretty boy.

They spent the afternoon and evening there until Jeremy finished, hands linked beneath the table top. They were only unlinked when they got up to join the brunette bartender and walk him home.

Approaching the door they followed him through and the human gasped in shock as he was slammed against the wall, soft lips and strong hands holding him in place, being kiss breathless while Elijah trailed kisses down his throat.

He moaned, trembling when fangs sunk through his flesh, rocking his body against the two firm bodies that held him captive.

Suddenly his vision went white as sharp stings of pain and pleasure rushed through his neck, spreading like wildfire through his body until he nearly blacked out.

It seemed a perfect eternity before the world came into focus, his chest heaving as he tried to drag in air, the vampires still feeding, hands searching, groping and marking as they claimed him.

He heard a growl, not knowing if it was from Finn, Elijah or both before his shirt was torn apart and the vampires began making a trail of bites and bruises down his body. His hands tried to find purchase, eventually latching onto their shoulders.

It was only when they reached the waist band of his jeans that he realised he really needed to stop this, they were purely acting on the beast and he didn't want them doing anything they'd regret.

When he pulled them up their eyes were perfect black and he fought back the lust, kissing them in turn, coaxing the beasts to the back of their minds, calming them until the human halves took hold. It didn't stop the two brothers playfully fighting, tugging Jeremy's lips to their own with possessive growls.

It took him a moment to push them back, a breathless laugh escaping.

"Okay that's enough the pair of you." The smug looks should not have looked that hot but of course incredibly gorgeous immortals could pull it off.

Elijah chuckled softly for a moment before Finn moved forward, kissing the human again who moaned as the taste of vampire's blood on his tongue, swallowing eagerly before hands began to wander.

It was the strangest thing to be the responsible one but he knew if he let the vampires continue he'd never get anything done and he still had school work to do.

The two vampires did leave, but not before feeling him up some more and making sure he was as worked up as they could, both vampires laughed as they heard something impact the door and their human swearing at them fluently and creatively.


	6. Chapter 6

The next full moon found an odd sight in the Mikaelson home.

A sandy blond, blue eyed wolf lay one of the all to expensive sofa's while Jeremy perched on the floor, sketching him with an odd intensity. All the while small tremors ran over his skin, the thrill of primal danger coursing through him.

Normally he'd be hard and embarrassed but his artists mind had taken over so the only sign of his arousal were those tremors.

Amusement shone in blue eyes, enjoying the humans predicament but not moving. This was one of the reasons Jeremy had asked Klaus to be his model, his own artistic mind feeling a kinship enough to actually let the human get his sketch.

Finn and Elijah indulged in teasing him far to much and he might not be able to focus, and they may not stay still while Kol would last all of five minutes before attacking him. He could ask Rebekah but he didn't want to make things awkward, though she probably wouldn't be bothered it was best not to risk it.

When he was finished he twirled the pencil in his fingers, judging the artwork. He shouldn't have been surprised when Klaus was suddenly in front of him, head in the human's lap.

Jeremy chuckled, wrapping himself around the wolf, running his fingers through the soft fur, enjoying the warmth and smooth rise and fall as the wolf breathed.

That thrill of danger leached away slowly even if it would always nag at the back of his mind.

Suddenly he got an idea and stood up, Klaus giving an annoyed huff.

"Trust me Nik you'll like this, just give me until I hit the forest."

The wolf seemed confused as the human reached the door but that cleared up as Jeremy began to run and he let out a deep growl, every instinct in him screaming for the chase and he sprung the moment the human reached the woods.

Jeremy let out a breathless laugh, hearing the howl behind him. His entire body burned already with the effort and adrenalin, the runes on his thighs feeling like fire, allowing him to run faster, enough to give the wolf a true challenge.

Every sense was on high alert, straining to make it's way through the forest, to escape the predator at his back. The thrill of the chase, the rush of life that came with being so close to death.

He could _feel_ Klaus getting closer to him.

Suddenly a body slammed into him, bringing him down to the ground and a very human Klaus was above him, eyes jet black except for the ring of golden yellow around his iris'.

There was a pause for a moment, where everything froze and the world seemed suspended, just the two of them.

The peace was broken the moment their lips met, desperate and hot, fuel by lust and adrenalin, the thrill of the hunt and the chase. Heads fogged with lust as every touch burned.

Jeremy gasped and moaned when fangs sunk into his flesh, eyes rolling back into his head as he came but it didn't stop him groping the hybrid. Pulling him closer, trying to feel every hard line of that perfect body against him.

It was all a haze, a rush until they were back to chest, fangs scraping against Jeremy's throat as the Hybrid thrust into him.

It was rough and primal and everything he, they, craved.

Everything was lost, time, the world around them, fallen away in the pleasure until it came crashing down in the best possible way, something hot spreading through the teen, different from the one caused by the hybrids bite.

* * *

Jeremy felt like crap. He felt like curling up and falling asleep he was so tired even without throwing up. Part of him thought it was stress. Sage had been hanging around, looking like she was plotting while Elena looked at him as if something should have changed. She'd come up to him several times, again trying to convince him that the Orginals had done something or were lying to him and was always shocked when he didn't believe her.

Right now he was curled up in one of Finn's hoddies and sweatpants, sat on the sofa watching Harper's Island and eating berries, cream and honey, his comfort food since he was a kid and he couldn't stop eating it.

"Hey, how you feeling today?" Klaus and Kol strolled in, both looking at him in concern. Klaus sat under his legs one hand absently curling around the teen's calf, massaging it gently.

Kol was behind him, easily manoeuvring them so Jeremy was between his legs, back to chest, gently kissing down his neck, making the brunette groan, leaning back into the vampire.

Kol nuzzled into his neck, breathing deeply before freezing. He breathed in again. Jeremy's sent had changed in two rather major ways.

Before it had been sweet, and earthy, like fresh berries and chocolate with a hint of chill but now. It was darker now, still chocolate spiked with berries, but like nightshade instead of fruit. Only one thing smelled like nightshade and it wasn't humans. The other scent however was one he'd always recognize, it was not one you wanted to cross.

He kissed Jeremy's neck again and settled in but started to use his powers. Telepathy was a marvellous thing and the closer the siblings got the stronger they became, powers and abilities that had once sent them into a blood frenzy were now as easy as breathing, for a human that is.

Klaus kept a perfect poker face in place as he talked with Jeremy, they were talking about architecture, Egyptian this time before Jeremy let out a sigh.

"Okay you two, what is it?" Okay so maybe that poker face hadn't been perfect. "Kol, you froze so I'm guessing something is off with my scent and you started getting worried afterwards." He gestured to the blond. "So Kol must have told you something, now what is it?" Jeremy looked between them, slightly miffed but there was also lingering worry.

"Jeremy." Klaus leaned forward a little, taking one of his hands, looking into his lovers eyes intently. "You are absolutely fine, you are not sick." A long relieved breath went out of the teen. Of course, his aunt had cancer before she died. "We do however believe we've worked out why you're feeling so off." The hybrid explained but Jeremy had relaxed now, feeling so much better now.

"I'll look into it a little more, or maybe 'Lijah should." Kol bit down on his lip, laughing when Jeremy leaned up, nipping it before settling again.

"It requires human interaction little brother." Klaus smirked. "You are certainly not the best choice."

Kol made an offended sound and threw a pillow at his brother and it sailed through the air, hitting the couch because Klaus was already three meters away.

Kol swore and was gone in a second chasing his brother, oh well, Jeremy decided he was going to take a nap a trudge up stairs, claiming Elijah's room, whatever the hell was going on with him he didn't feel as safe any more. Not being at home or surrounded by the originals or their scents made his nerves jump, almost like someone was watching him even when he knew it wasn't true, he'd been stealing Finn's clothes for the past week.

Jeremy snuggled into the sheets and fell asleep, content for now, pushing away the feeling that his world was about to be flipped on it's head, yet again.


	7. Chapter 7

The moment Finn and Elijah got home they were grabbed by their brothers and had the situation explained to them, Jeremy's scent confirmed it all and it sent a spiral of worry through the eldest brother.

He shook it off as they approached the Salvatores boarding house. Both of them were already waiting outside for them, Stefan trying to look intimidating while Damon was almost relaxed, but there was no hiding the concern in his eyes.

"Finn, Elijah." Damon nodded in greeting. "What can we do for you?" He asked pleasantly, straightening up a little.

"We want to know what spell your witch placed on Jeremy."

Not one of them had ever heard Elijah sound so cold, it was like ice and everyone in the boarding house flinched back. It was always amusing, even if just looking back, seeing how much people underestimated Elijah, nobody ever thought of him as the dangerous one. Maybe that was another thing that made Jeremy perfect for them, to him, Elijah was the 'terrifying' one. If you were a threat to his family, somebody he loved, you were dead no matter what else you had to offer, even if it meant the vampire tearing apart an entire coven.

Suddenly Elena burst forward, nearly snarling at them.

"Only what we had to. Jeremy needs to see the truth."

It took everything in the originals not to grab her and rip her apart, and both were sure that their siblings would have.

"And what truth would that be?" Finn said darkly, he already knew of course, it amazed him just how blind someone could be, especially when they'd lived with Jeremy. Loving and observant, Elena appeared to be neither.

"That you're using him. Manipulating him somehow in to believing you care about him, just so he can be your slut, so you can use him against me." And there it was. The doppelgänger was only concerned with herself and how it related to her, not with Jeremy and whether or not he was happy and safe.

"What spell did you use?" Finn asked this time, gripping his brother's wrist, this could go south very fast if the doppelgänger kept being difficult and as much as Finn would like to see the more animalistic side of his brother Jeremy would be upset, maybe.

Elena just sniffed before yelping as she was shoved out of the way by a high speed vampire.

Caroline spared a moment to look over her shoulder, glaring at her supposed friend before handing the open book to the originals.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be okay." She gave a frustrated huff, running a hand through her mussed hair. "If it did what Bonnie said and made him see the truth I thought it would help Elena realise she was being an idiot."

Elijah sighed as Finn looked over the spell.

"You're right, you should of told us, however I can't fault your reasoning, it's just a shame that Miss Bennett is so inept at her craft." He almost smirked as the witch made an offended sound from within and Damon chuckled.

Finally Finn spoke.

"The spell would have removed spells and compulsions if there were any, but it also reveals all truths, including dormant heritage." The eldest brother explained, worry lingering in his eyes.

"Marvellous." Elijah's voice went cold again before he looked at Caroline. "It seems telling us wouldn't have helped, besides, if we even tried to hold it against you Jeremy would have our heads."

Caroline laughed before stepping forward, hugging the noble vampire for a moment.

"Give him my love and take good care of him." She said as she stepped back smiling at Finn when both Mikaelsons nodded before she took the book and bounced back inside.

Elijah also nodded at Damon, the worry evident in the Salvatore's eyes before they were gone, back to the mansion. It only took a simple nod to their brothers, and sister who had evidently been filled in, to confirm their suspicions.

It was a long, tense wait that had them all panicked, periodically someone would get up and pace before reclaiming their seats. Kol ended up snuggled in Elijah's lap and the other three were in a small pile on the sofa, limbs tangled, it was the only way to keep them all in place.

"All right. What is it?" They all jumped and Jeremy couldn't hold back a little smirk, it was always fun getting one over on millennia old immortals.

"Well..." Klaus began before biting his lip. And as unbelievably gorgeous he looked now was not the time for the hybrid to be unsure of himself.

"You're an Incubus." Rebekah was the one to say it. "Your scent changed and the only thing that smells like belladonna is a succubi." She explained, wringing her hands and none of them were sure how to explain the next part either.

It appeared though they didn't have to as the teen went into a daze, hand drifting to rest over his stomach. They watched as the teen walked away and weren't sure whether or not to follow, none of them had been expecting this and then there was the thought of who Jeremy might have slept with.

Jeremy sat on the window seat in Nik's studio, knees drawn up a little and his hand remained planted on his stomach as he slowly thought it over. He was an incubus. Elena must have had Bonnie cast a spell on him that somehow turned him into one. He was pregnant. It took a while, him slowly turning the thought over in his head until he smiled, gently rubbing his stomach.

With a sigh he grabbed his phone and dialed.

"Hello trouble, how are ya?" The southern drawl made him brighten up even more.

"Living up to my name, I need some help."

He heard as the sounds of the bar dulled and were suddenly cut off, Marie obviously having gone into the back of the bar.

"Alright Jere, start speaking." She demanded.

"Well, I think Elena used a spell on me to try and make me 'see the truth' about the Mikaelsons and now I'm an incubus and pregnant." He explained in a rush, surprised that the words didn't blur into each other but Marie had dealt with a million and one drunks over the years, she was fluent in incoherent.

And burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry but that was amazing." She giggled before pulling herself together. "Well there are plenty of truth spells that will also unlock dormant heritage so congrats. I'll send you a book but for now you'll be fine, just make sure to spend plenty of time around your vampires."

Jeremy grinned, his, yes his, the vampires were not the only ones with a possessive streak.

"And that baby better know me as Aunty." She demanded before they said goodbye.

Jeremy burst out laughing, of course something like this had to happen to him. But he wasn't upset as he rubbed his stomach. He was pregnant, he was going to have a baby. He could get the almost manic grin off his face as he leaned back, looking out the window, eyes dancing as he viewed the grounds.

"Jeremy." Finn looked around the door and couldn't help but smile as he saw how happy the hu-incubus was.

"Hey." Jeremy moved so that Finn could join him on the seat.

Finn couldn't help himself. The teen looked so incredibly happy, practically glowing, pulling the original in until their lips met.

Jeremy let out a small moan, hand sliding into the vampires hair, tugging until the original was leaning over him, caging the incubus in.

The teen almost breathed Finn in, trying to use his powers and when he felt it. The tingling, almost tangible ghosts that past his lips as he feed off of his lover's emotions.

He moaned, pulling closer, whimpering at the taste, feel, of everything. Arousal and lust were like a crackling fire spreading through his veins and spread like smooth, dark chocolate on his tongue, a spike of chilli adding the perfect spice. Happiness was bubbly and warm, like cotton candy and soda, dancing on his senses and then there was love. It made him shudder and tremble, an all consuming warmth that made him shake. Chocolate, honey and molasses with something hot, like the burn of alcohol.

He pulled back, chest heaving, overwhelmed but feeling more alive then ever before as brown eyes locked, both of them staring in wonder, apparently Jeremy wasn't the only one who felt it.

Their lips met again, slow and savouring only this time the succubi tried to make the connection go both ways. If the moan Finn gave was any indication and the sudden sense of being high that went with it, he'd managed it. It was addictive and even breathing didn't feel like a good enough reason to stop, in fact it was Finn's almost perfect control that remembered and pulled away.

Staring into black eyes he was floating on it, almost like adrenalin.

Finn raised a hand, fingers gently tracing around his lovers eyes, staring into the incredible ruby iris', sparkling in different shades.

Jeremy gasped as Finn suddenly pulled him up, carrying him to the mirror, so the young artist could look at himself. There he stood, Finn wrapped around him and his eyes alive, flowing with energy, lips swollen and red. He bit down on his lip for a moment and Finn knew the moment would soon make it's way to paper. Maybe he could get a copy, or see if Klaus happened to have an image of their lover looking thoroughly debauched.

Jeremy elbowed him with a chuckle, obviously knowing what he was think and it made the vampire smile all the more.


	8. Chapter 8

For a few day there was an odd tension that was going around the brothers and Jeremy rolled his eyes when he realised what it was.

"Nik." The blond looked had up at him questioningly. "You do remember you're not just a vampire any more?" He'd asked with amusement.

Watching the shock on their faces had made him smirk for the rest of the day. Jeremy however had been spending his days between school, work and avoiding Elena, to be honest even though didn't mind being an Incubus he didn't appreciate her messing with him yet again. And of course there was reading the book that Maria had sent, glad to find that being a Succubi was instinctual and wouldn't cause him any problems, he just had to explain how he suddenly had a child.

However it was the following weekend that the first 'problem' appeared now that he'd feed enough. Without the exhaustion he had been suffering his hormones had kicked into gear as had his real cravings.

He shivered violently and decided that fighting this was the last thing he should be doing. Right now Klaus and Kol had gone to Chicago to do some hunting, with strict instructions to keep the body count to a minimum while Finn and Rebekah were in New York getting the elder up to date on his theatre.

So it was no brainer where he was going.

Elijah gave a grunt of surprise when his lover was suddenly straddling his lap, lips claiming his own with hunger that he certainly wouldn't deny.

He tossed the book he'd been reading aside and latched his hands onto perfect slim hips. It wasn't long before Jeremy was stripped bare, kissing across his loves jaw as the vampire worked him open.

Jeremy gave a perfect groan as Elijah filled him, loving the feel of the expensive pristine suit against his skin as he moved, getting an extra kick out of wrecking it.

It was as incredible as always but later as they road the waves higher, Jeremy didn't even realise what he was doing until later as he sunk his own fangs into the original's neck, closing the circuit and making the world explode.

Elijah looked at him in wonder, ruby eyes enchanting him as his thumb traced over the curve of his lover's full lips, stained red with the vampires own blood, hiding sharp fangs and it sent a wave of lust through the original, the likes of which he'd never felt before.

Klaus and Kol were the first ones to arrive home the next day to a rather lovely sight. Jeremy was pressed against the wall in his black briefs and one of Elijah's open shirts, said original devouring his mouth stood only in a pair of jeans that were all but moulded to his legs.

Neither of them cared to interrupt, leaning on either side of the open door, watching with curiosity, and no small amount of lust, as Elijah was the one pushed against the wall in a quick smooth motion that certainly wasn't human. Their lover took control of the kiss before working his way down Elijah's throat and they listened to the enticing sound of fangs sinking through flesh.

Both brothers sucked in a breath as they watched, seeing the beast take control in their brother, the primal darkness taking over in a way they rarely saw, in a way it was a beauty like no other even if it only lasted a moment.

The younger brothers exchanged a look, smirking at each other before letting out simultaneous whistles. Watching as the pair jumped apart to look at them, though Elijah's hands remained firmly on their lover's hips.

"Having fun?" The chorus made Elijah chuckle and Jeremy groan. His eyes still like glistening rubies, lips stained and the most delectable flush on his skin.

Klaus grabbed the succubi and took him upstairs, placing him on the sofa and started gathering his paint materials making Jeremy grin as he shifted to lay down on the sofa, pretty boy smile curving his lips.

The hybrid was enchanted and set to work on what he knew would a masterpiece, easily capturing each shadow and curve. Matching the colours perfectly and watching it come to life. Never before had the original wanted to capture something so much, to have a perfect moment captured in time, though a few of Jeremy's own sketches had certainly come close.

It was well into the night when the hybrid was done and Jeremy moved, dragging the hybrid into his bed, enjoying him for the night, only sleeping because he had to for school the next day.

And that was a mistake.

The moment he left the school building he was grabbed and had to face vampire speed, oh yeah, while pregnant. He knew the boarding house backwards and ran to the bathroom, throwing up violently as his stomach churned.

He felt a calming hand on his back, rubbing circles while harsh voices argued. As his head cleared he realised Damon was the one helping him while having a go at Stefan for grabbing the teen.

The incubus groaned.

"Stefan shut the fuck up before I tell Kol you're free game."

Stefan froze at the 'humans' words, slowly taking a step back, realising that Jeremy wasn't just going to roll over and accept this and he had five original attack dogs.

It took the Gilbert a few more moments to stand up, hitting the flush and managing to clean up before he walked out seeing everyone congregated in the sitting room.

Damon had moved with him and now stood at the bar with Alric, while Matt and Tyler had shown up this time and were stood near the windows. A very pissed off Caroline was by the wall typing on her phone, no doubt calling for reinforcement. And then there was Elena and Bonnie looking angry and self righteous in the middle of the room, Stefan stood behind them as if he hadn't done a thing.

"Great. What is it this time Elena?" He asked, happily taking the glass of ginger ale Damon passed him, his stomach still in knots.

"Why didn't it work!?" Elena snapped. "What ever hold they had should have gone!" She was starting to screech and he rolled his eyes taking a few mouthfuls of his drink.

"Oh it worked, they just don't have any hold over me." Jeremy explained for what must be the hundredth time. "Get it through your thick head Elena, I love them, they love me. Just because it messes with your narrow minded, self absorbed view of the world doesn't mean it's wrong or the Mikaelsons are up to something."

Jeremy realised why he was still feeling sick.

The emotions in the room were nauseating. Elena's own selfishness was like a thick, over powering perfume and felt like sludge on his skin, then there was the hate rolling off the two human girls. It was like tar in taste and feel.

Alric, Tyler and Matt all had the same hesitation, it's own feeling was just off putting, like he was out of balance and it tasted both clear and heavy, it was strange and indescribable.

Caroline and Damon had matching emotions also, anger and worry. Cough syrup and smoke but it was comforting in a way. And it hung like smoke a mix of the heavier fog of fire combined with the lighter of incense.

Stefan was obviously filled with righteousness and it tasted saccharine sweet with something burnt bitter.

All in all the mix was making him ready to throw up and he drifted over to Caroline who had an aura strong enough to mostly block the others out, though it just made Elena angrier.

"Stop being so stupid, you can't love them." Elena snapped after spinning on her heels. "And they certainly don't love you!"

Jeremy snorted at that.

"Elena, you can't lie to an Incubus." And he let his eyes changed, the ruby clear for all to see.

Elena stumbled back and every single one of them was staring at him in shock.

"Like I said, your spell worked but because there were no spells or compulsions to get rid of it woke up a dormant heritage. Part of being a Succubi is empathic abilities and you can't fool them, block them yes, but not fool them."

The brunette smiled as they all gaped like fishes though Caroline ended up bursting out laughing, jumping when Elijah was suddenly behind Jeremy and the rest of the originals were spread through the room.

"Quite now perhaps we should be going?" Elijah said with a smile, arm curling around his lovers waist but he paused when Jeremy's hand clamped around his wrist.

"Maybe at a normal pace, being eight weeks pregnant and superspeed don't mix." The incubus went a little pale, he was not going through that again. He was also leaning that shock tasted tangy, like copper, and felt like cold rain without the refreshing side.

"What, didn't you know, all forms of Succubi can have children whether succubus or incubus." Jeremy smiled. "Caroline your going to be an aunt." And it was a cheap shot but he couldn't resist, the petty part of him wanted to see Elena hurt after all she'd put him through and while all of them were frozen in place they walked out the front door, taking a lovely stroll back home to the mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy had been predictably ambushed by Caroline who demanded to know everything from 'why did you call yourself a Succubi? 'It's the species as a whole', to, 'who's the father?' 'Which one isn't just the undead?'.

Elena had been trying to suck up to him while Bonnie had looked at him as if he'd stabbed the witch in the back and tried to throw a pretty nasty spell at him that could have easily killed his baby. He nearly drained the life out of her before Tyler had dragged him away and the witch had spent just short of a month in a coma before being threatened by everyone of the originals.

Right now Jeremy was hitting the three month mark and he could feel the affect on his powers, they were growing, getting stronger so he could sense more of the world around him, feed on emotions easier and syphon energy as easily as others could breath.

It was a little scary but he had the Mikaelsons, his family, to guide him through it but there was an odd kind of tension, like something was coming and soon it would be here.

The thought continued as he felt the rising tension in Finn. He lured the eldest sibling outside into the small pavilion at the edge of the garden.

"What's wrong Finn? You've been worried since I found out I'm pregnant." The vampire looked at him in surprise before he let out a mirthless laugh, leaning back and looking out into the woods, eyes distant.

"I was three years old when I lost my sister. Freya." His smile melancholy. "But she didn't die of scarlet fever, in fact she didn't die at all." The vampire gulped, closing his eyes, only relaxing when Jeremy sat in his lap. The vampires head came to rest on his lovers shoulder, one arm firmly around him while the other rubbed over the teen's stomach.

"When my mother, when Esther married Mikael she found out she couldn't have children so she went to her sister Dahlia who was more powerful for help. Dahlia hated the fact that Esther married someone who had held them captive so her price was that she could claim the first child of each generation."

Jeremy held Finn as close as he could, pushing out every soothing emotion he could as he felt the tears starting to splash against his collar.

"I was three years old when she took Freya, she was only five." Finn took a shuddering breath. "I'm scared."

And that broke Jeremy's heart.

Suddenly they weren't the only two people there, all of the siblings were wrapped around their eldest brother in some way and none of them seemed inclined to let him go any time soon.

Not one of them had any intention of moving, in fact the only reason they did was because Jeremy had to. The Incubus had a few plans to make and the sooner he got started the better.

It was a long day and he was tired but a weight seemed to be lifted off of Finn and Kol was staying out of trouble as Jeremy put him to work. The youngest original couldn't be happier than when he was doing magic, especially with the man he loved.

Kol was giddy as he fell onto the bed with Jeremy and the Incubus was just happy that stage one was completed.

Jeremy wasn't surprised when Kol was suddenly straddling him, their lips joined in a heated kiss while Jeremy slid his hands under the vampires shirt, feeling the muscles quiver.

Kol's kiss became desperate as the Incubus slowly stripped away each layer until they were gone and only skin remained. Jeremy reached up, pressing his wrist against his lovers neck, feeling him hiss and moan as the vervain burned.

He only moaned more when slick fingers slid inside him and Jeremy groaned at the tight heat and as much as he wanted to fuck Kol senseless he loved torturing him.

The Incubus rose with a fluid grace, sitting up with ease and moving his lips to his lovers throat, kiss and biting the sensitive flesh. Before whispering in the vampires ear, the hot breath against cool skin enough to make the original tremble.

"I wonder what your brother make of this." The vampire made a desperate noise, burying his face against the incubus' throat. "I bet they can all hear you, know exactly what your doing."

For a moment the world was lost in pleasure as the thick length slid inside him, sharp teeth scraping against his throat, fuck, he'd forgotten about that.

"I bet Nik's painting, trying to focus on his next muse but all he can see is _you_." Kol moaned but sometimes, in the back of his mind, he truly hated Jeremy Gilbert. "Elijah was suppose to be taking a call, perfectly put together and trying to take care of business when his _darling_ little brother is moan like a whore."

Yes he really hated him but the vampire was harder then he ever remembered, whole body on fire and he couldn't stop the moans and whimpers falling off his lips as the incubus moved inside of him.

"And of course Finn will be stretched out trying to relax. I wonder how worked up you've got him?"

And then fangs sunk into his skin and the vampire came, world exploding in colour.

Panting filled the room as they both worked there way down from the high.

"Why the hell do you do that to me?" Kol gasped, looking at his lover who's eyes were slowly changing back to brown, that pretty boy smile curving his lips.

"You need it."

For the next few days the three elder brothers teased the younger to the point of insanity, even after Jeremy told them to stop. For once listening to the incubus didn't seem like a good idea and they kept pushing,

The last straw was ironically from Elijah. While Kol was standing at the counter the noble vampire decided that pressing his own body against the length of Kol's was a good idea, turning his head to the side, lips almost kissing the smooth skin.

He never expected Kol to suddenly spin around, shoving his brother hard enough he flew across the kitchen, back cracking the marble and the cabinet door shattering where his head impacted it.

Klaus and Finn were called by the noise and their jaws dropped at the damage and their heads snapped to where they heard a door slam closed, the one to Kol's bedroom.

For a while none of them moved, all lost in a string of guilt and feeling like idiots for not listening to Jeremy who walked in from school, took one look at them and fixed the thousand year old vampires with a stare that made them feel like naughty children.

"Fix it." And he walked away upstairs. After a few beats the vampires followed.

It was Finn who knocked on their brothers door, all of them feeling even guiltier when there was no reply. Elijah turned the handle and gently pushed the door open and everyone felt their hearts break.

Kol sat in the window, looking out unseeing through the glass, knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. The sadness basically clung to the youngest original.

Elijah moved without thought, crouching in front of his brother, cupping his cheek.

"I'm sorry." There was no mistaking the remorse in his tone and it got a rueful, self-deprecating smile in return even as Kol leaned into the caress.

"I always hated it." The younger vampire mumbled, looking down. Kol rubbed his wrists, right over where the cuts use to lay and suddenly Finn had Kol in his lap, hugging his younger brother to him, Klaus right besides them as the younger tried to hide away again.

"When we became vampires it was all I could think about half the time. I tried everything I could to stop the thoughts but they just kept coming, they only stopped when ever once in a while you'd decided I was worth some of your time." Kol didn't sound bitter, he just sounded sad and it made them ache inside.

It was Klaus who finally moved. Gently he pulled the younger up before gently claiming his lips, kissing him slowly and deeply, feeling the beast within Kol take control and it whimpered. Kol clutched at his brother, desperate for the contact. It was only when the younger let out content little sighs that Klaus broke the kiss, still holding the brunette close. Tears rolled over his neck and sunk into his shirt and all three of them felt sick.

Kol had always relied on touch and as a vampire that had only gotten worse, something they had denied him, throwing in teenage hormones that he was eternally stuck with and his desires were the result, one they should have seen and fixed long ago. Yet another thing they missed for a millennia but Jeremy had figured out, pushing them to the same conclusion so they could fix it.

Finn moulded himself to the youngest's back, placing firm, grounding kisses against his neck. Elijah stood behind Nik, stroking brown strands, feeling Kol shudder under his grasp, relaxing against them, all but purring in contentment, the beast truly calming for the first time since it was awakened.


	10. Chapter 10

The entire house was sound asleep when the resounding boom woke them.

A snarl ripped through the air as they all moved to Elijah's office, looking at the camera's, all of them half dressed or just in their briefs in the case of some of the brothers.

"Please tell me that is not who I think it is?" Jeremy asked, mouth open in disbelief as the vampire slammed into an invisible wall while another tried to throw debris through it.

"Mikael, how..." Klaus trailed off as his eldest brother pointed at the other vampire, noticeably her red hair.

"It's Sage."

Rebekah swore fluently in multiple languages surprising them all as Jeremy leaned around his lovers to get to the computer, looking through the cameras and finding where at least ten people were laying dead around the property.

"Look, someone obviously added a human to the deed." Jeremy noticed.

"Um, you actually." Klaus gave a slight smile and bit down on his lips, Elijah reaching up to cup his brother's chin and gently dragged the full lip down, giving him a short kiss while the others chuckled and Rebekah complained 'why am I related to you lot'.

"Anyway, the vampires can't get in and my wards are holding so no one else can get in so I'm going to drop a vervain grenade out of the window then sleep."

Every one of the siblings paused as he walked out the room before their minds caught.

"Vervain Grenade!"

After a minute there reply was a boom and a roar and shriek of pain, looking at the screens they saw something being chucked out of the window, a small explosion and both of the vampires dropping the ground in pain before retreating.

"Bed!"

And none of them wanted to piss off a pregnant Incubus.

Klaus joined his lover in bed, curling around his back, spooning against the teen, kissing across his shoulder, a hand rubbing over the toned stomach.

"We'd be lost without you."

Jeremy just chuckled in reply, voice a little disbelieving but he said nothing. They relaxed, breathing softly, Klaus was just about asleep when he heard it.

He shot up making Jeremy groan, rolling onto his back to glare at the hybrid who slowly moved. Klaus knew that a Succubi's pregnancy took longer than a human, nearly a full year in fact, the stages weren't exactly well documented.

The teen watched the blond, blinking for a moment before he understood, feeling the elation that spread through the room as the hybrid leaned against his stomach, listening to the baby's heartbeat, their baby.

Jeremy felt the gentle pressure of telepathy and let it through so he could hear, it reminded him of a humming bird. He used his free hand to brush through blond strands, slowly drifting into sleep.

The next day was spent adding to the wards and making personal ones, Jeremy got to practice his tattoo skills on the vampires. All of whom were half vacant as they listened in to the sound of the baby's heartbeat. The Incubus found it adorable.

"Has Mikael always been that powerful, in comparison I mean?" He asked out of the blue and they all paused.

"No, he hasn't." Finn commented. "In fact that only started after the first time we separated."

"And the difference has gotten bigger with each meeting." Elijah mused before turning amused eyes on his lover. "And I'm sure you have a theory."

Jeremy gave a sheepish grin and nodded once before turning to Finn and Klaus.

"I need you to do something for me." The Succubi looked uncomfortable as he shifted, sitting up. "Nik, try to punch Finn properly, Finn catch it?" He shifted again, tucking his legs under himself and watched as they moved to do as he asked.

All of the looked stunned as Finn caught the punch with ease, merely by locking his muscles to halt it making all the vampires stare in shock.

"Thought so, the more powerful the blood, the more strength you retain. That's why Mikaels so strong, he's been feeding off of vampires for a millennia." Jeremy had their attention, all of them not sparing a thought for anything else. "Finn should be the weakest of all of you because of how long he's been daggered."

Klaus shifted in place, smiling at Finn when the elder hugged the blonds waist, pulling them close. He pressed a quick kiss to the hybrid's lips before returning their attention to Jeremy.

"But Finn has mostly been feeding off Nik so instead he's the strongest." He shrugged before thinking.

"A vampire's strength is otherwise a directly correlation, so it goes up by the same amount every year with the right amount of blood, an original is the equivalent of ten thousand. Plus another thousand. Finn is probably already stronger than Mikael, not to mention you all have magic." They all blinked slowly before they started laughing.

It was a slow, lazy day as they remained inside, every once in a while another thump bounced off the wards, the vampires started to notice that with every hit the barrier seemed to get stronger and thick, something they only noticed because they were under it's protection.

"Why don't more witches do this?" Finn mused with a chuckle.

"Because they're idiots." Jeremy snorted. "They follow the ancestors, judgemental bitches that refused to move on because they didn't like following the Goddess' rules. Not to mention they don't study it properly, they just bulldoze through it all because of how 'powerful' they are."

The Incubus scrunched his face up in annoyance.

"You guys all follow the Goddess anyway and so do Marie and Nikolai which is why I follow her." The tone in his voice said that he thought that anyone who didn't follow her, or someone similar like Hecate was an idiot and Finn found himself disagreeing. "Also why Marcel is no doubt terrified of them, they're not ones to cross."

The original chuckled, he had easily gathered that in their short meeting, especially when Nikolai had started to make their blood boil without effort as he threatened to skin them if they ever hurt Jeremy. Marie had promised to bring everyone of them to their knees before introducing them to a few werewolf friends and the woman had not been the kind to make hollow threats.

Finn moved to sit besides his lover, holding him close and pressing a kiss to his temple, happy to relax, think, breath. For once Mikael wasn't the thing from their nightmares, he wasn't something they had to fear, instead he should fear them and it was all because of their brilliant, beautiful lover who had made it all possible and still expected, nor wanted, anything in return. No Jeremy had done it purely and simply because he wanted them safe.

Of course none of them were any the wiser when Kol got restless and decided to leave the safety of the mansion, walking into the woods and never saw the blade until it was buried in his chest, his fathers cruel smirk before him.

"Hello son, don't worry so much." Cold eyes regarded the youngest original. "It's that disgusting bastard I want and your little whore." And no matter how much Kol wanted to struggle, to snarl, kill and tear his body was completely frozen in place before his father let go of the blade and he collapsed to the floor, unmoving.

He drew up everything in him, screaming in his mind and feeling it spread out over the lands reaching his siblings as the agony spread through him, bringing tears to his eyes, the sick, twisted magic burning through his veins until he wanted to sob but couldn't, trapped.


	11. Chapter 11

Nik grunted in pain, dropping to his knees as the pain rolled through him, Kol's psychic scream echoing around his head.

Gasping he managed to climb to his feet and stumble to the others, fighting through the pain knowing that it was far worse for his brother.

"Shit."Finn met him at the stairs along with there other siblings, they all heard the whimpers that were coming from Jeremy who was feeling it all layered together without a vampires pain tolerance.

"Finn, come with me, we'll lure Mikael away from Kol." It was hard to drag in any breath but he forced himself to stand straighter. "'Lijah, Bekah, find Kol and get him home." They all nodded, opening the psychic bond between them as they tracked one another's movements.

Mikael was right there in front of Kol, looking at the young original with disgust as he cried and whimpered, stomping on his shoulder so it gave a firm crack and Klaus stopped thinking.

The wolf took over and he changed, the great wolf snarling as it ran and slammed into the elder vampire, teeth tearing into his shoulder and making the blond snarl as he threw the wolf.

"So the bastard got his wolf back, you're even more disgusting than I thought."

Mikael never even realised that Finn was behind him until a hand punched through his chest, grabbing his heart and tearing it out. Even as the 'father' started to dessicate he tried to fight but he was no match for the two enraged sons.

They bit and tore, stripping away layers of muscle and flesh until the eldest original was a twisted mass that bore little resemblance to a man.

All the while this was taking place Elijah and Rebekah had reached Kol and removed the cursed blade that was buried in his chest. The young original had latched onto Elijah, still crying as the poisoned magic continued to burn through his system. The noble vampire wanted to kill Mikael himself but instead he carried his crying brother home, holding close like a precious treasure.

No one noticed that Rebekah hadn't joined them, the blade in her hand which she slammed between her father's shoulder blades, the wolf and vampire watching her with surprise as she dragged the incapacitated devil to their home. The magic of the wards swirled with her own before they realised what she was doing, the wards increasing in strength as they drained all power from Mikael, even if someone managed to revive him, he'd have as much power as a newly turned vampire.

As the remaining siblings stepped inside they found Kol upstairs, curled into Elijah like he wanted to burrow in and never leave, an ill looking Jeremy laying besides them, projecting every soothing emotion he could even as the after shocks of pain rolled through him.

The siblings gathered around them, soothing them both until they managed to sleep. It scared them all that Mikael had gotten so close but now he wasn't a threat but Sage was still out there as was Dahlia.

Slowly each one of them managed to relax and fall asleep. Kol was using Elijah in place of the mattress, face buried in his shoulder. Nik was still in his wolf form, facing the door like a watch dog, Rebekah curled into a ball and using him as a pillow, the gentle motions of the hybrids breathe working as well as a lullaby. Jeremy and Finn were in the remaining space, the vampire spooning his lover. It was the calm after the storm and they'd enjoy it even as another one loomed.

* * *

Jeremy sighed and collapsed down on one of the benches at school, trying to breath in the energy and emotions around him but he still felt ill, out of place. These were the chaotic mix of strangers rather than the comforting familiarity of the people he loved. He wasn't sure how long he was there when someone approached him.

Alric looked him over with concern, seeing the paled complexion and red eyes that rather then glowing with power were dulled though no less enticing.

Jeremy felt himself being lead into the school building and ended up leaning back against Alric's desk, wondering what the hell the hunter wanted now because he was far to tired to deal with it.

The Incubus made a noise of surprise when firm lips locked onto his own before he let out a sigh, arms moving around the history teacher as he breathed in the concern and layered affection, clean and warm, like home.

When Jeremy finally moved Alric looked a little awkward, not sure about it all but there was relief as he saw the now bright ruby eyes, sparkling like jewels.

"Thanks Alric, but why? You haven't given a damn about me since that thing with Bekah." The brunette asked and wanted to take it back as the older man flinched but he bit his tongue because this was yet another person who had all but walked out of his life when chose to follow his heart.

"It's not that I don't care." He watched as Alric sighed, sitting on one of the desk. "I hate vampires, hated." He sighed again, a slight wave of love washing over him, maybe that thing with Damon wasn't so hate fuelled. "It was hard to watch fall in with what we all believed to be the worst of them all and at first I agreed with Elena."

Now Jeremy flinched, his jaw clenching as he thought about his cousin and what they all thought of him. Jeremy Gilbert, the misfit screw up that was easily manipulated and lead on by anyone who so much as gave him the time of day. He didn't even notice the bitter smile making it's way to his lips.

"So what changed? Did you finally realise I'm not that pathetic or are you just hoping to convince me she's right?" He really should have kept his mouth closed but he couldn't help it, he use to love Elena and to a degree still did but the burning resentment that spread through his veins took hold.

Alric looked a little pained for a moment and regret washed through the room knocking the breath out of the Incubus.

"No Jeremy. I wanted to apologize." There was a heavy pause, holding them in suspense. "I shouldn't have doubted you but it was hard to accept that some who had made our lives hell was the same person you wanted to be with. Especially when we realised that you're with more than one of the brothers."

Jeremy looked at him and the hunter felt as if the incubus was looking into his soul.

"I can understand that, but you never asked me. Never thought to get an explanation from me. All of you just assumed that I was being used or I was in the wrong." The brunette ran a hand through his hair, feeling the old frustration bubble up again. "They're great to me, I love them and they me. And sure they've done horrible things but do you really think a persons perception doesn't change over a thousand years, especially when you were hunted for most of it. That's not taking into account that they actually are a different species."

The look Alric gave him was completely lost, because even if the hunter was sorry for doubting him, he still didn't believe Jeremy and he certainly didn't see it the Succubi's way.

"Thanks for the help." Jeremy gave a half smile and walked out, feeling ill yet again but for an entirely different reason then before.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeremy winced at the kick to his diaphragm, his little one was even stronger then their sister. The Incubus smiled as he looked down into the courtyard, watching as Marcel played with his little sister. Helena was perfect with honey blond hair and stormy blue eyes, her features somewhere between Gilbert and Mikaelson and she was completely his daughter.

Four years since they moved to New Orleans, six since the little bundle was born and five since Dahlia and Esther were killed. Never let it be said that Succubi didn't stand together, when it was truly to much for one person they would fight for each other to the death.

The two witches hadn't stood a chance as the team of Immortals, Shifters and Succubi ripped them to pieces, tearing them and the ancestors to apart at the foundations. It had been both beautiful and terrifying.

Jeremy took a sip of his drink, the warm brew refreshing and soothing as he thought over how his life had changed. He'd started out as a happy outcast that had melded into the trouble making misfit screw up before he finally found the thing that made him feel as if he belonged, that settled his soul. His Mikaelsons.

The incubus couldn't be happier.

"You're glowing Jere." He chuckled as he looked at his fellow brunette. Josh had also not been the luckiest in life. His parents had kicked him out at fifteen for being gay and when he arrived in New Orleans with his 'best friend' before being attacked. His supposed friend had abandoned him and Nik had found him, feeding the once human his blood in an attempt to save him.

Josh had taken to being a vampire as if he were born for it, and taken to Klaus nearly as well. The turned vampire had been surprised and a little uncomfortable with the way the Mikaelson brothers interacted, including their relationship with Jeremy but he had adapted to it soon enough, unlike Davina.

The young witch had been furious and disgusted, though mostly pissed off that Kol wasn't going to leave the Succubi for her.

The two of them stood side by side watching the two play for a while, both otherwise lost in thought, in fact they only came back to themselves when the doors opened a sequel echoed off the walls.

"Uncle Ric." Hel darted towards the hunter, laughing brightly as she was picked up and swung around. It had taken a little while to repair that relationship but Damon had pushed them together and the Incubus had teased the Salvatore without mercy.

His life was peaceful now, full of love and happiness. The Mikaelsons had healed the cracks in their foundations, Nik had his son back and their little girl was growing strong along with her soon to be born sibling. Caroline was still his sister and Elena was a distant memory along with Bonnie.

The brunette smiled to himself, raising a silent toast to the Goddess, in the end everything could rise from the ashes.

**The End and thank you to everybody who has read this, especially those that have commented and hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
